One Sentence
by insertsnarkhere
Summary: 50 word prompts, 50 sentences.
1. Prompts

Summary: 50 word prompts, 50 sentences. RYRO.

Disclaimer: Property of Marvel and Fox and Stan Lee and blah blah blah...

--

A/N: I'm having like really bad writer's block so I'm hoping doing this will help jump-start my writing skillz. Prompts have been shamelessly taken from the LiveJournal community **1sentence** so…kudos (or boos, whichever you prefer) to them for the word selections.

--

**01. Comfort**

The one person who offers you comfort isn't your father figure (fatherly-ish figure?) or your so-called boyfriend or even your friends; it's him, the one who you thought would be the first to abandon you the moment you stepped out of that clinic an entirely different person.

--

**02. Kiss**

When he kisses you for the first time, the only word that comes to your mind is '_Finally_'.

--

**03. Soft**

You think mornings are the best time of the day because he's still soft and squishy from sleep and he feels better than any pillow in the world.

--

**04. Pain**

He tries to hide it, his face masked in blankness and indifference, but you know that you were the real cause of his pain.

--

**05. Potatoes**

You were just bending down to pick up the potatoes that rolled off the kitchen counter but instead you learn fairly quickly how to turn him on.

--

**06. Rain**

You're crying so hard, your tears are soaking through his shirt like rain, and he doesn't care as he strokes your back and holds you tight.

--

**07. Chocolate**

He fucking hates clichés so you have to bite your lip to keep from laughing in his face when he brings you chocolates as a Valentine.

--

**08. Happiness**

You've wanted happiness for so long, running after it time after time, but it's only when he's gone that you realize it had been standing in front of you all this time.

--

**09. Telephone**

You hang up the telephone immediately when someone picks up and says 'hello?' from the other end; it's enough for now, you just wanted to hear the sound of his voice.

--

**10. Ears**

It happens by accident, you were actually trying to lick the side of his neck but when you hear him groan and feel him harden against your thigh, then all of your attention turns to nibbling the lobes of his ears.

--

**11. Name**

'Rogue' or 'Pyro' don't exist when you're together; names were never the problem, just time.

--

**12. Sensual**

Only he could make you feel so sensual and sexy while you try to scramble some eggs.

--

**13. Death**

When you open your eyes again, he's grinning and he explains the words 'la petite mort'.

--

**14. Sex**

You always thought sex would be slow and romantic and sometimes it was, but when it turns out that it could be fast and rough too, you find that you like that very much as well...very _very_ much.

--

**15. Touch**

You miss him, you miss his touches in a way you never thought you would; you can't help but regret that now those touches are reserved for another.

--

**16. Weakness**

It's your weakness, you can't help it and he understands your need – you have a craving to touch his skin and feel a sample of his heat drain into you.

--

**17. Tears**

They mistake your tears for sadness, for having a baby alone, but really, you're crying in relief and happiness because the baby looks so much like his father.

--

**18. Speed**

You feel cheated at the fast-paced speed he gets you off but then you finally hear it – Jubilee had been banging on the door for the past twenty minutes trying to get into your shared room.

--

**19. Wind**

The wind rips through your hair and clothes, but that isn't what turns your blood absolutely cold; you see them through the glass window holding hands and laughing in a way you used to with him.

--

**20. Freedom**

Freedom means two different things – to him, it's about using his powers without reserve and to you, it's the total and complete opposite.

--

**21. Life**

You watch him hold her from your bed, watch as a tiny finger wrap around one of his own, and then you feel it – this miracle of life that has brought you together.

--

**22. Jealousy**

Jealousy is such an ugly word; besides, it's not you could get him to wear a sign that said 'private property – do not touch' around his neck.

--

**23. Hands**

He lets you sit on his lap, head resting on his shoulder and just hold his hands.

--

**24. Taste**

He slices the orange into wedges and savors each one slowly; you wait until he finishes and lean in to taste the juice still lingering on his lips.

--

**25. Devotion**

You notice the difference between the three men in your life – one shows his devotion by bringing half-drunk beer and leaving you with a roar of a motorcycle engine, another shows it by feigning patience then cozying next to your friend the moment your back is turned, and another shows it by simply being there with you.

--

**26. Forever**

You know that when he offers you his hand again, you'll take it and this time, it'll mean forever.

--

**27. Blood**

His blood is everywhere and you can't stop screaming…you can't even tell yourself to wake up, that it's just a dream.

--

**28. Sickness**

The morning sickness gets bad, but you think if he can see you at your worse possible moment, hurling last night's dinner and then some into the white porcelain bowl, and still find you utterly sexy, he's the one for you.

--

**29. Melody**

You hear the melody over the din of conversation at the party; each familiar musical note only a hurtful reminder that he isn't with you anymore.

--

**30. Star **

Different boys at different times interested you but when he comes waltzing into your life with that stupid lighter and knowing smirk, he becomes the star of all your dirty thoughts and even dirtier dreams.

--

**31. Home**

He slides inside of you, filling all the empty spaces that you never thought would be filled, and you clutch him like you've just found home.

--

**32. Confusion **

The confusion your words create is written all over his face and it's then you realize that he never expected anyone, let alone _you_ of all people, to love him.

--

**33. Fear**

Your worse fear comes true when you walked into the bathroom but he comes running at your first shriek of fright and saves you from what you think is the most enormous spider in the world.

--

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

Outside lightning flashes and thunder roars but you don't notice any of that – not when he's standing in front of you half-naked and with his hand slipping under the hem of your nightgown.

--

**35. Bonds**

You wonder sometimes when he's asleep and his face loses itself in boyish features, how the bonds of his past keep him from trusting himself to love you like you absolutely know he can.

--

**36. Market **

You tell him that he can't come to the market with you anymore but you definitely don't tell him it's because whenever you catch him handling the produce – oranges, apples, melons, bananas, _everything_ – it gets you hot.

--

**37. Technology**

None of the technology in the world could find him because you know when he puts his mind into it, he can make himself disappear.

--

**38. Gift**

He's always telling you that you have a gift with your mutation and whenever he does, you always reply that you'd rather have the fucking cash.

--

**39. Smile**

You don't recognize him at first with his new fancy clothes and dyed hair but when you see that slow lazy smile of his, you know and you can't help but return that same smile.

--

**40. Innocence **

It isn't when you lose your virginity that you lose your innocence; it's when you see him with his blue eyes cold with anger and walking away from you without another word.

--

**41. Completion**

Even though he's snoring like a tractor truck and obnoxiously tugging for more than his share of the blankets, all you feel is completion.

--

**42. Clouds**

You watch as he puffs clouds of cigarette smoke into the air; the smoke fades away but he's still there, real and solid, lying on the grass next to you.

--

**43. Sky**

He used to tell you that the sky's the limit, nothing could stop you, but he's not there to tell you that, drifted away when you foolishly choose another instead, and now you don't know what to believe anymore.

--

**44. Heaven **

Other boys tell you that you look like an angel from heaven but him…he tells you that you look like sin incarnate in that little red dress.

--

**45. Hell**

It's hot, hotter than any desert, possibly even hotter than hell, but you think, if hell is anything like this, with him above you, filling you, his sweaty hand gripping your own so tightly, you wouldn't mind it at all.

--

**46. Sun**

You can't remember what you said to him to make him laugh like that but the sound of his laughter – his _real_ laughter – makes you feel like you're standing under the warmth of the sun.

--

**47. Moon**

You watch from your bedroom window as the moon shines his way out the gates of the mansion and out of your life.

--

**48. Waves**

You wave to him but you don't know whether he just didn't see you or if he choose to ignore your lame attempt of reconciliation.

--

**49. Hair**

You fell asleep against his chest and when you wake, you find strands of your hair braided and he has a sheepish look on his face.

--

**50. Supernova **

When you see him for the first time, you should have known then that he would burn into your mind, body, and soul like a supernova.

--

Continue? Y/N?


	2. Kiss, Thunder Lightning

**02. Kiss** – When he kisses you for the first time, the only word that comes to your mind is '_Finally_'.

&

**34. Lightning/Thunder** – Outside lightning flashes and thunder roars but you don't notice any of that – not when he's standing in front of you half-naked and with his hand slipping under the hem of your nightgown.

--

She doesn't know why she came here.

Why was she here? Wearing her special strappy nightgown with the lace trim…her expensive girly underwear that she deliberately changed into before coming to his room…and nothing else…

No gloves, he told her. Just her.

She shouldn't be here, sneaking into her ex-boyfriend's best friend's bedroom in the middle of the night, looking for something even she didn't have the words for.

Why _was_ she here?

Lightning flashed outside, briefly illuminating the room, and she saw her reason.

He was standing in front of her, shirtless and closer than she expected. His chest brushed against hers. His mouth hovered over hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face. So close…

But so far away…

Thunder boomed in the background but even that couldn't drown out the sound of his voice.

"You gotta want it, Rogue," he whispered. "Do you want it?"

In her mind, she can hear her answer.

_YES._

But she can't speak…not when his hands rested on her hips, bunching gently the silky fabric of her nightgown. She wanted to tell him to be careful, not to get too close. She wanted to remind him that she was still the untouchable girl, no matter what he said or thought.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out except a breathless sigh as one hand slid up, fingers stroking the side of her breast, and the other slipped under her nightgown, tracing patterns over her underwear but not touching her like she really wanted him to.

"Do you want it?" he asked again, steadying her gently as she swayed against him.

She stared up at him, there was only one answer she can give. "Yes…"

He closed the small gap between them and his lips pressed against hers – no barriers, no fright, no draining. Her arms enclosed around him, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened, and she can feel his hands on her, touching her like she wanted him to.

Lust and passion can be a powerful combination.

_Finally…_


	3. Comfort, Hands, Smile

**01. Comfort** - The one person who offers you comfort isn't your father figure (fatherly-ish figure?) or your so-called boyfriend or even your friends; it's him, the one who you thought would be the first to abandon you the moment you stepped out of that clinic an entirely different person.

&

**23. Hands** - He lets you sit on his lap, head resting on his shoulder and just hold his hands.

&

**39. Smile** - You don't recognize him at first with his new fancy clothes and dyed hair but when you see that slow lazy smile of his, you know and you can't help but return that same smile.

--

It was done. She did it.

And strangely enough, there were no feelings of regret.

The moment the needle punctured her skin, the voices in her head slowly dimmed and stopped altogether.

She won't miss David's voice making his appearances whenever she caught herself looking at maps of Alaska.

_See you later!_

She'll definitely not miss hearing Magneto's voice whispering in her head about power and world domination and ooh! metal objects!

_Good-bye!_

And she'll not miss Logan's incessant need for smokes and porn (the female variety…like she wasn't weird enough) and alcohol and going stabby-punchy on things.

_Don't come back!_

Bobby's voice…well, his voice she won't miss either. If there was any doubt about his goody-two-shoe-y-ness, it was erased the moment he tried to kiss her.

_Fuck off, asshole!_

Her mind was her own again.

If there was a brief pang of regret, it was the loss of _his_ voice…

No…she wasn't going to go down that road again. She was through with that. This was her choice.

No regrets. Her new life motto.

She took a deep breath and headed out the back exit the soldiers inside the clinic told her to use.

The doors led out to a back alley filled with garbage and a stray dog who was too busy looking for its next meal to pay her any attention.

This was weird.

Like she had expected someone to be waiting for her. A support system of some sort, maybe? But there was nothing and no one. Just her and the garbage and the stray dog…

She gave herself a mental shake; it was time to start the normalcy she had been waiting for ever since that fateful day in her childhood home. She stiffened her resolve and walked toward the busy street, where no one would even realize what she had done or who she used to be.

"Rogue…"

The sunlight was in her eyes when she turned to see who called her name. But when the person stepped toward her, she still didn't recognize who it was – not with the blonde hair and the fancy new clothes and no sign of a lighter anywhere.

"Do I know…" she started to ask but then…oh God, how could she have not known? That damn slow lazy smile of his. And she couldn't help but return that damn smile. "Johnny…"

"You know, you're the only who ever called me that."

She tried to snap back to the reality that was standing right in front of her. Last time she heard any kind of news about him, the Brotherhood was reeling from his defection especially after the loss of Mystique to her own unscheduled appointment with the cure. This was all way too much for her brain to process. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe I was in the neighborhood?"

"No, not really." She paused, waiting for his real answer but somehow knowing it wouldn't be forthcoming any time soon. "If you're here to tell me what I did was pathetic or weak or whatever, I'm not interested. And no, I didn't do it for Bobby either."

She frowned when he just chuckled at her response. "I never thought you were pathetic. And I definitely didn't think you would do anything this drastic for someone like Bobby either."

"Then why are you here?"

He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Are you okay?"

She can only stare at him, incredulous and shocked. Was this really John Allerdyce? She resisted the urge to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't imagining all of this. Was it really possible that he, the proud mutant supporter, former Brotherhood member, didn't care that she just willingly gotten the cure? That maybe he cared more about…_her_? "Am I okay?"

"Yeah…" He paused, still looking uncomfortable and definitely awkward. "I…uh…saw you go in and you didn't have anyone with you…" He sighed heavily, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Never mind. You better get going. I'm sure they'll be wondering where you are."

He started to walk off, but before he could even take a step away from her, she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait… You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? It's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…it was," she answered softly, giving him the smallest of smiles. "Where are you going? Do you have someplace to stay?"

He sighed again. "I'm not going back, Rogue. I may be not with Magneto anymore but I'm not going back to the mansion either."

"I didn't… I…" Now it was her turn to be uncomfortable and awkward. And before she could even properly think her next move or what would be an appropriate response, she blurted out, "Can I come with you?"

He looked at her strangely, wondering if she was being serious or not. "My apartment's a couple blocks from here…"

She could feel the corners of her lips quirk up. "You weren't kidding when you said you were in the neighborhood, were you?"

He grinned, grabbing the duffle bag she forgotten she even had. "I guess not everyone wants to see protesters when they come home… This clinic was the best damn thing that ever happened. You can't find cheaper apartments in the city."

Her smile only widened as she followed him down the street.

_No regrets. _

--

_Six months later…_

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. The breakfast dishes still in the sink, the Sunday edition newspaper scattered over the table. He was wearing track pants and a t-shirt while she was still wearing her nightgown.

But those things were forgotten, they weren't important. Not right now.

They were sitting in his favorite chair, an overstuffed brown barcalounger that she thought was hideous but surprisingly comfortable. She was sitting in his lap, her head resting against his shoulder, surveying the lifelines on his palm with her fingers like they were the most fascinating things in the world.

He didn't mind, even when he felt his leg start to fall asleep. She liked taking these small quiet moments and just touch his hands.

"You think you'll ever get used to it?" he murmured as she softly caressed each of his fingertips with her own.

"Maybe other people…" She paused, a thoughtful look coming over her face as she continued to idly trace his hand. "But I don't think I'll ever get over being able to touch you…"


	4. Star

**30. Star** - Different boys at different times interested you but when he comes waltzing into your life with that stupid lighter and knowing smirk, he becomes the star of all your dirty thoughts and even dirtier dreams.

--

She snuck into his room, finding him already in bed and apparently sleeping through what she thought was the loudest creakiest door ever. She tiptoed her way over to him, thinking she was still in the clear, but before she could even let out a gasp of surprise, he was out of bed and on his feet in a flash. He grabbed her wrist tightly with one hand, the other hand flicking open his lighter in self-defense.

Then he realized who exactly it was standing in the middle of his room.

"Jesus Christ, Rogue!" he hissed loudly. "Don't sneak up on a person like that! I thought the fucking mansion was under attack!"

She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find some reasonable excuse for her behavior.

He sighed, letting go of her wrist. He put his lighter down and turned on the lamp that was sitting on his desk. "What are you doing here?"

She knew she should say something; he was waiting rather patiently and looking at her with curious eyes. Before she lost her nerve, she blurted out rapidly, "I like you and I think you like me too. And well…I don't think I can take this…this tension between us anymore. I think…I think we should just do it. You know…have sex… It would make me feel a whole lot better and I think you would too… And I think we…"

He interrupted her babblings with a hand on her hip, pulling her toward him. He gave her a small smirk before leaning down, his face getting closer and closer to her own.

"Wait," she whispered, stopping him short before he actually touched her lips. "It's not going to hurt, right? The first time…I…I heard it was going to hurt…"

His smirk only widened and he finished what he had started.

And god, the boy knew how to kiss. Not the sloppy tongue wrestle match Bobby tried to give her but smooth and hot and passionate and…_oh my… _

She was so busy concentrating on his kiss, giving back as much as she took, she didn't even feel his fingers nimbly undoing the buttons at the back of her nightgown. As soon as the buttons were all undone, the gown fell down from over her shoulders and down her waist, pooling at her feet.

He broke their kiss and she tried to follow, tugging at the back of his neck to bring him back to her. But she had to give up on that attempt when he fell to knees and…_oh my…_

She gasped and panted and tried to remember to breathe. This was too delicious. Never in a million years would she have thought this kind of pleasure would have been even possible. Her whole body hummed blissfully in response to what he was doing.

The boy _did_ know how to kiss…

Sweet baby Jesus, he knew how to kiss…

And if she thought he had a clever tongue before…

_Oh my…_

But…what was that noise? In the background… Some kind of beeping… It was getting louder and stronger… So annoying… What was that?

Her eyes opened abruptly and it took her a moment to realize she was in her own room, in her own bed, no beautiful boy with a clever tongue in sight.

The sunlight streaming in through her window indicated that it was morning.

And that beeping noise? Her own alarm clock betraying her and letting her know that it had been all just another dream.

She was suddenly aware that her covers were thrown off the bed as if she had been too warm during the night, her nightgown was rucked up to her waist and her hand was down her now soaked panties. She quickly took her hand out, wiping the sticky residue off with some tissues she had on her nightstand. She flushed in embarrassment even though she was alone in her room and no one would ever know what she had done in her sleep.

Turning off her alarm, she laid back on her pillows with a heavy sigh, readjusting her nightgown, and tried not to think too much about her dream. It was difficult considering this was the tenth night in a row that she had been dreaming about him…and doing those…_things_…with him…

Her dreams…they were definitely not the sweet innocent puppy dog love kind of dreams she _used_ to have about David or Bobby. Not even Logan had affected her this way and she thought _that_ was a big-time crush. The occasional dream about Logan paled in comparison to the ones she was having about _him_.

She blushed hot and deep, biting her lower lip and quivering in all her most intimate places just from the thought of her recent dreams and the boy who knew how to kiss.

What she needed now was a shower. A long cold shower.

And a way to finally make those dreams a reality.


	5. Pain, Touch

**04. Pain** - He tries to hide it, his face masked in blankness and indifference, but you know that you were the real cause of his pain.

**15. Touch** - You miss him, you miss his touches in a way you never thought you would; you can't help but regret that now those touches are reserved for another.

--

_Regret_

_verb (__-__gretted __,__ -gretting__) [ trans. ]_

_feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over (something that has happened or been done, esp. a loss or missed opportunity)_

--

She found him lying on a grassy knoll near one of Storm's garden ponds, smoking and just staring up at the empty sky.

It was their spot, a place where they shared their mutual dislike of Mr Summers' teaching methods, laughed at Jubilee's most recent antics to get under Logan's skin, told stories from before they were ever known as Pyro and Rogue, whispered secrets long hidden from the world…

It was also the spot where he had kissed her… And she had responded back…

One of the very few things she'll never regret.

"You gonna stand there all day?"

She snapped out of her reverie and saw him snuff out his cigarette into the grass. "I…I wanted to talk to you…"

"So talk." He took out another cigarette, lighting deftly like he did a million times before. When she continued to just stand there, looking so guilty and ashamed, he almost felt pity for her.

_Almost. _

"Let me guess: Bobby asked you, didn't he? Make it official and shit?"

She flinched noticeably and it was then he knew what her answer had been to Bobby's question. He let out a short huff full of mockery.

"I…"

"Save it. I really don't want to hear it, okay?"

She wanted to get angry, wanted him to understand that it hadn't been a decision she made lightly.

But something stopped her. Even from the distance between them, him still lying on the soft grass and her hovering above him a few feet away, she could still see his face quickly turn blank and indifferent. It was something she learned he did in self-defense, self-preservation. Something that said you can't hurt me because I don't fucking care. Something to cover up whatever actual feelings he might have felt.

"Well…congratulations…" he muttered, flinging away his half-smoked cigarette. He got to his feet and without another word, walked away. She made no attempt to stop him, thinking that once he cooled off, she'll have a chance to talk to him properly.

He was always there to listen to her no matter what.

Right?

--

_Regret_

_noun_

_a feeling of sadness, repentance, or disappointment over something that has happened or been done_

--

Regret. That should be the title to her life story, she mused to herself.

_Regret: The Marie D'Ancanto Story._

She sat alone on the grassy knoll that used to be a place of comfort. She was foolishly hoping that he would come by and sit with her like they used to, share a cigarette, talk about nothing and everything.

But he wouldn't. He was busy with his own life now. He had a new…

Bitch? Whore? Fat-ass, nasty piece of shit?

No, she couldn't even call her those names either.

That…_girl_…she was…perfect. Beautiful, blonde, blue-eyed, slim, and, worse still, had breasts that would give Mount Everest a run for its money. It was no wonder he couldn't stop touching her. He touched her constantly – ran his fingers through her hair, rubbed softly against the inside of her wrist, hung his arm around her shoulders, kissed her adoringly…

Things he used to do with her. Here, at this exact spot.

Sometimes she wondered…wondered what would have, could have been if only she had told Bobby thanks, but no thanks, if only she had let herself get carried away by John's kisses under the yellow sunshine and blue sky and red scarf, if only she had just listened to her own heart for once instead of her head.

But she had made her choice a long time ago and there was no way to undo it now.

All she had left was…regret.


	6. Potatoes

**05. Potatoes** - You were just bending down to pick up the potatoes that rolled off the kitchen counter but instead you learn fairly quickly how to turn him on.

--

They stood side by side in the tiny kitchen of their apartment – John peeling potatoes at the sink, Rogue chopping the peeled potatoes on a cutting board. They worked in companionable silence.

He was about to grab the last of the potatoes to peel when they decided to make a run for it and rolled off the counter in every which direction. He managed to catch a few before they fell to the floor but others had escaped his grasp.

"Damnit…" he muttered, getting on his hands and knees to look for the runaway vegetables that were hiding under the table.

She sighed heavily and looked around herself, finding a few near her feet. She bent down and picked up the potatoes – not thinking about how exactly short her dress really was, not realizing just how much he enjoyed seeing her girly pink polka-dot cotton underwear.

The next thing she knew, she was being picked up herself, the potatoes in her hands dropping again onto the floor. She was being carried out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom. "John…what about…?"

"Fuck it…" he said, in a tone of voice she knew all too well. And she knew the only thing to do now was to hold on and enjoy the ride.

Which she always did.

--

He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily into the crook of her neck. Her hands were busy roaming up and down his back, slippery with sweat, trying to catch her own breath. She untangled her legs from around his hips but only so far as to twine them around his own. She rubbed the back of one of his legs with her foot contentedly, purring with satisfaction.

"We have to be at Kitty's in half an hour," she murmured, threading her fingers in his hair as he lifted his head to look down at her. "You know how she gets when her dinner party is ruined. What are we going to bring now?"

He grinned, holding her tighter against him. "There's a Kentucky Fried Chicken around the corner. We'll just buy some mashed potatoes there…"


End file.
